Such application arrangements form numerals, characters, symbols or lettering on motor vehicles in order, for example, to indicate types, models or brands.
From the prior art it is generally known to illuminate displays from the rear or to illuminate decorative bodies or decorative elements from the rear in order to make them visible, wherein the corresponding lettering and decorative elements are embodied as cutouts in a diaphragm, with the result that the inner contour of the cutout forms the lettering or the decorative element. A corresponding decorative element is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,089.
It is disadvantageous here that only one corresponding inverse representation of the lettering or of the decorative element or of the application is formed, as a result of which the light emission face is small and the corresponding lettering or the decorative element is not clearly visible.